


3C

by MythGirl02



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Hospitalization, Link will be in the notes, M/M, Sad Ending, based off of a fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: Kokichi finds someone who could use a friend.Or, five times Kokichi made Nagito laugh.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 141





	3C

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off this amazing comic, if you're familiar with it then I'm pretty sure you know how it ends. If not, well, have a fun ride!
> 
> https://miuniii.tumblr.com/post/185019286748/au-in-which-kokichi-is-one-of-those-clowns-that-go

Room 3C was Kokichi's next assignment. His last assignment of the day, actually, which he was almost disappointed about. His days were long, but he liked seeing the smiles on the kids' faces. That's what he and his organization were for, after all.

He checked his clown makeup once more in a nearby window before knocking on the door. He put on his widest smile, announcing himself with "Hello, kids! I'm here for-" He stopped short, seeing the lone boy in the hospital bed. "Oh. You're not a kid."

No, this boy was definitely older, maybe Kokichi's age, though just as frail as some of the other kids he'd seen today. The boy cracked a weak, somewhat confused smile. "Haha, no, I'm not, sorry."

It only took Kokichi a split second to decide what he should do. "Well, everyone needs a laugh." He leaned forward a bit, examining the boy a little closer. He'd noted that just about all of the kids had at least one person with them. "Plus, you look extremely lonely."

The boy was silent for a moment, looking down at his hands. "I am."

Well. Maybe he wasn't expecting that, but he could recover quickly. Thanks, improv skills! "I was joking… Plus, I have to stay here anyway. It's my job!" He tapped his red foam nose for emphasis. The kids always loved it.

"Oh, okay. Thank you."

He put his arms back behind his head, stretching a little. "By the way, I'm Kokichi. And you are?"

The boy smiled again, much less confused. "Nagito. Nice to meet you."

Kokichi nodded, filing that away in his memory. "Alright, Nagito. I promise I'll make you laugh until you get out of here."

He seemed a bit surprised at this declaration, but seemed relaxed as well, letting out a small laugh. "Thank you, Kokichi."

"My pleasure! So, a lot of what I do is geared towards younger kids, but I could see if I know any jokes you might like." He had about twenty or so minutes in this room before he was done for the day, anyway. Might as well use them wisely.

"We can just talk, if that's easier." Nagito sat cross-legged, leaving space for Kokichi to sit. He did so, leaving his legs hanging off the side, and peered curiously at him. "It's been a while since I've talked to someone my age."

Well, that wouldn't do! "I guess I'll just have to come talk to you more often, then." He swung his legs a little. "I'll be here at this time every day this week and on weekends. You're my last stop."

Nagito stopped smiling then, a funny look crossing his face. "If I'm the last, you don't have to-"

Kokichi snorted before he could finish his sentence. "Are you kidding me? I love the other kids, I do, but you're capable of having more mature conversation. It's a little- what are you doing?" He went cross-eyed as Nagito poked his clown nose.

"Just wanted to see if it honked." This time, he couldn't keep from laughing just a little. "Sorry, I didn't- your makeup must've taken forever to put on."

So that's what that was about. "It takes longer to take off," he said, sticking out his tongue. "Next time, I'll bring some for you."

That mental image got more laughter out of him. Kokichi smiled to himself. Mission already accomplished.

**X-X-X**

Lymphoma, Nagito told him. That was what he had. He'd be in the hospital for a while because of his treatments.

Well, Kokichi might as well help brighten his days there.

"Did you make that tie-dye yourself?"

Literally.

He grinned, proud of his creation. "Naturally! I'm a man of many talents." While he preferred black and white like his clown "uniform," it was the birthday of one of the other kids he visited. His organization always wore tie-dye for birthdays. He struck a pose. "What do you think? Does it suit me?"

"It does, especially with the clown makeup." Nagito tapped the space next to him on the bed. A week in and this was already their routine. "What's the occasion?"

"Down the hall, Etsuko's birthday. I get colorful for birthdays." He looked out the window next to the bed. Etsuko, he'd noticed, always had at least a few people in her room whenever she was there. "Y'know, you need more color in here. I could make you one if you want."

"You don't have to go through the trouble of that." Still, something in his eyes flickered. Kokichi could tell that he wanted on.

He didn't waste any time planning it in his mind. "Don't worry, it's not that much trouble. But I will tell you…" He leaned in, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Last time, it splashed up. That's how my hair is purple."

He was completely solemn for a moment before his lips twitched into a smile. Catching on, Nagito laughed. "You had me going there. The purple looks good." He took a small bit of his own hair in his hand, tugging it forward so he could look at it. "Wish I could dye mine, at least back to it's old color."

Kokichi reached out to touch it. "Nah, you don't want to ruin hair that soft with dye. I think it's great as-is. Soft hair is a gift."

"...Thanks, Kokichi." He could see the dark rings under Nagito's eyes easily. He wondered how long they'd been there. "It's nice to hear."

**X-X-X**

It wasn't hard for Kokichi to tell when Nagito started treatment. He hadn't for the first week or so, but now he was more tired, usually had a cough, and his hair thinned even more. Still, Kokichi showed up every day without fail. After all, he made a promise.

"Summer break is going to end soon, isn't it." Nagito looked out at the sunny day, his knees pulled to his chest. There were a few patients outside, enjoying the nice weather. Nagito never went outside.

"In another week, yeah." He'd taken to bringing makeup wipes with him so he'd be about 90% less clown. He tossed one into the wastebin, frowning. He wasn't looking forward to the return, but at least a lot of his organization went to the same school.

Nagito nodded thoughtfully. "Are you going to be too busy to keep volunteering?"

He shrugged. "I'll volunteer on weekends, mostly. I have someone to go see on weekdays." Nagito wilted a bit before Kokichi rushed to add, "You know I mean you, right?"

"Oh. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. That's what friends are for, ya know?"

Nagito blinked up at him before laughing weakly, turning too easily into a cough. "Sorry, I'm alright," he said at Kokichi's concerned look. He calmed down before speaking again. "It's been a really long time since anyone's called themselves my friend. I guess it feels nice."

"Well, I'll have you know that you'res tuck with me now." He leaned against the window, the sun warming his back. "Not to get sappy or whatever- that's not my style- but you're a cool guy. I'm glad I met you."

He wasn't sure what compelled him to say that. Neither of them spoke after that, spending the rest of their visit in a comfortable silence. They didn't mind.

**X-X-X**

"Have you ever wondered how much you miss out on when you're here with me?" Nagito asked out of the blue the next week. He'd barely touched the mochi Kokichi had brought as a treat for making it through the first week of school, citing nausea from his treatment.

"No. I don't think I'm missing out on anything. I enjoy hanging out with you." He popped the rest of his mochi in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Why this all of a sudden? Growing bored of my company?"

He shook his head. Kokichi tried not to notice how thin his face seemed. "I don't want you to stay and not go out with friends or to school festivals or something like that."

Kokichi snorted. "Implying I ever did in the first place." He frowned after he didn't get a smile or anything as a reaction. "Seriously, I-"

"I wonder how much I've missed out on every time I find myself here. Did you know I've never gone to a school festival? At least some of the other kids here will stay out and have the rest of their lives ahead of them. I haven't gone a whole year-"

He was cut off only by Kokichi gathering him into a hug. He was too surprised to reciprocate it for a moment before wrapping his arms around Kokichi. "Remember my promise? I'm adding to it. I'm going to be here every day until you get out and every day after. I'll bring a school festival here if I have to."

"Hey, Kokichi? Thanks." He rested his chin on Kokichi's shoulder, one of Kokichi's waves tickling his nose. He'd forgotten how good hugs felt. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, for one, you wouldn't have my charm and boyish good looks." Kokichi smiled to himself as he elicited a small laugh from Nagito. "But seriously, I could have a school festival in here by the weekend if you want one."

He laughed softly. "I'm fine with just you."

**X-X-X**

"Never have I ever had ice cream after midnight."

Nagito shook his head. "Never have I ever gotten drunk."

"Wow, you make my life sound boring." They each still had all ten points. "Never have I ever kissed a girl."

Nagito rolled his eyes. "I'm gay, remember? Let me add this: never have I ever been kissed."

Kokichi shook his head, contemplating something. "Never, but-" He took in a breath. A shot in the dark, but… "If you want, maybe we can change that?"

Nagito blinked, then slowly started to smile. "I'm okay with it if you are."

No turning back. Kokichi smiled a little, leaning in. Neither of them knew what they were doing, and that was more than a little obvious. Still, even though it didn't last very long, they decided that it was amazing.

They sat there looking at each other for a long time after before laughing from how horrible it must've been. Their game was long forgotten.

**X-X-X**

Kokichi bought a red rose on his way to the hospital. Even though it wouldn't last too long, he figured Nagito's room still needed the little extra color in it. It made it less lonely of a room to be in.

He knocked before entering like always, finding an empty bed. Nagito never had much with him in the room, so he wasn't alarmed quite yet. He might've just been in the bathroom or with a doctor. "Excuse me," he asked one of the passing nurses. He recognized her from his volunteering. She was nice. "Where's Nagito?"

He knew something was wrong when her smile slipped. "I'm sorry, honey." No. "He passed in his sleep last night."

"Oh." He looked down at the rose in his hand. "Oh."

"The room is gonna be empty for the rest of the day. Take all the time you need." She patted his arm before carrying on her way.

He entered the room again, biting his lip. It felt different now. It was strange being in there on his own. He didn't like it.

_"I promise I'll make you laugh until you get out of here."_

_"I'm adding to it. I'm going to be here every day until you get out and every day after."_

He laid the rose on the pillow neatly, tasting a small bit of blood. "I promised," he whispered, turning away finally. Tears fell, but he wiped them up as quickly as they were produced. "Goodbye, Nagito."


End file.
